Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus= ALL SPINOSAURUS SKINS ARE WEAKER THAN THE STOCK VERSION EXCEPT FOR THE RAINBOW, DIAMOND, GLASS, ORCA AND KAIJU SKINS. The Spinosaurus is green with a large sail and yellow underside. Information One of the biggest carnivorous dinosaurs of all time, Spinosaurus aegypticus (spined lizard), commonly called the Spino, is a top pick for people that just want to be a large carnivore. You must, however, survive 10 days as any kind of carnivore before you can have this creature. DNA achieved at elder . Strategy The Spinosaurus is a large carnivorous dinosaur. It relies mostly on tanking opponents in order to win battles, having more health than even a Albino Terror. It is unlocked by surviving 10 Days as a carnivore. Recent updates have made it much bulkier, making it an even better tank, and even more formidable to other dinosaurs. It also swims deliberately faster than most other dinosaurs, a trait it shares with the Baryonyx. Because of this, the Spinosaur feels safest right between land and sea, where it can escape apexes from both elements. The Spinosaurus is the biggest of all the amphibian dinos, but you should still use strategy and know what to hunt (Although it is undersized in-game...)! * The high speed in water and amphibious nature means that every time food is scarce, you can search for fish schools in the sea. * Spinosaurus has relatively low damage when compare to other large carnivores, so try to ambush and grab prey in order to get most out of your tremendous bleed and good attack speed. * As said before, Spinosaurus stacks a lot of bleed. This means you kill small creatures faster and big creatures slower. * The low damage compared to how much your bleed stacks means that Terrors and Crocodiles have a huge damage reduction from you, so NEVER grab Machimosaurus even while an elder. * Spino is a great NPC killer because of its bleed and attack speed. Consider hunting them instead of other players if you're unsure of fighting. * Rexes will easily overpower you due to its speed and DMG advantage, so avoid elder Rexes if you don't want to lose your Spinosaurus.And also, Giganotosaurus will typically manage to kill you in a full-bodied 1v1 and then die from bleed, so try to ambush them from water or try to use your HP and water advantage to sneak up and ambush them. * Only go for trikes while they are small or barely adult. You aren't made to fight the elders How to Kill # Eotriceratops or Eotrike (Can easily range a Spinosaurus, But try not to get attacked first) # Triceratops and its Skins (Normal Triceratops can easily range a Spinosaurus). They can kill spinosaurus easily) # Alien Irritator (One or a whole pack can kill The Spinosaurus) # All three hybrids (They can easily overpower Spinosaurus and kill them) # Ambush them as a Tyrannosaurus, this is where your undisputed damage comes best and you'll easily kill it. Sound Trivia * As of the most recent buff and remake, Spinosaurus doesn't deal 2 bleed anymore. * There is a model issue where when you drink, your lower jaw appears on your neck. * Despite the common sails sported on their spinal cords, Spinosaurus, Dimetrodon, and Arizonasaurus were not related at all. Arizonasaurus was a diapsid (three holes in skull, related to the first crocodiles), Dimetrodon was a synapsid (two holes in skull and closely related to mammals), and Spinosaurus was an Aquatic Dinosaur and also a diapsid, but more closely related to birds and mammals. * Concavenator was also in the sailed vertebrate category, along with Ichthyovenator. Many of the known cases of evolving along the spine involve providing stability in the water and potentially using them for display. Unfortunately, those organisms are more likely to develop back problems in life, and their lineages usually disappear from the fossil record within 5-10 million years. * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. |-|Spinosaurus Versions= Information Classic Spinosaurus V2 is a quadrupedal, dark green theropod with a lime green dorsal fin and a yellow underbelly. It is based on El Ibrahim's 2014 reconstruction of the Spinosaurus, which introduced the world to a four-legged apex. But that seems improbable, and right now it is bipedal again, albeit with shorter legs and longer build. The Spinosaurus was the fourth dinosaur to be remade thrice, the first being Tyrannosaurus Rex the second being Albino Terror, and the third being Carcharodontosaurus. - Classic Spinosaurus V1= Information The Classic Spinosaurus is the old Spinosaurus model. Some players still use it due to them wanting a retro bipedal Spinosaurus.It mostly light purple, with its sail being a darker shade. this along with all the other old versions of spinosaurus induces 2 bleed which makes up for its bad attack of only 168. }} |-|Movie= Information The Movie Spinosaurus is a very light grey color, with a greyish round spike on its back with light red on the edges. It also has yellow eyes. It is based off the Jurassic Park III Spinosaurus and is part of the movie skin series. This Spinosaurus is currently the second biggest Carnivore in-game, matching a Albino Terror in size and only outsized by the Megavore. But weak as it is, the intimidation factor and bleed are important. It got its own roar in a recent update, which is in fact, the roar from Jurassic Park III. Sound |-|Kaiju= Information The Kaiju Spinosaurus is black with a greenish underbelly color, along with neon green-blue eyes, mouth and dorsals, the Kaiju Spinosaurus also appears with many osteoderms and spikes on the back, the tail, and the neck, and it also appears with a tail fluke. It's based off the Monsterverse era Godzilla. Appearance Classic Blocky appearance with an entirely pitch black body with white teeth and claws. It has several black spikes with white accents running down from its neck to the beginning of its tail covering the back of its torso. Based on the style of Godzilla from the Heisei era. Trivia * On November 22nd, 2018 its price was increased ten times from the former up to the current price of . * When Trading was first released, a few exploiters found a way to glitch their Kaiju Spinosaurus into a token, creating the “Kaiju Spinosaurus Ghost Tokens,” as they're officially called. The Developers of Dinosaur Simulator recommend you do not trade for them, as they reward the exploiters that were able to get them. * Initially added to the game on April 26, 2015, with the Movie Event and was made by Pokemantrainer. |-|Ancient Aegypiticus= Appearance The Ancient Aegypiticus Spinosaurus is, like most older Spino models, bipedal. It is based off a mummy. Its body is green and tan with plants and vines hanging off of the model. |-|Fossil= Information The Fossil Spinosaurus is a Halloween event skin which was released during the 2015 Halloween event. To obtain this, the player had to find the fossil in the map which is now known as the Main Map It was then released again in 2016, along with the other fossils and 4 new ones. This skin is part of the Fossil Skins collection. Appearance The design of the Spinosaurus is no different from other fossil skins. It is a creamish-yellow color with a granite texture to it, it's jaw hangs open and it's tail sticks straight out. |-|Grizzly= Information The Grizzly Spinosaurus is one of the few skins in the game that are played more than their original versions. It is bigger than the normal Spinosaurus, and walks on all fours. It is based off a grizzly bear. |-|Peak= Appearance The Peak Spinosaurus is a white spinosaurus with rectangular icy blue eyes with slit pupils. It has brown legs with icy blue claws, with the hind legs having longer claws. At the end of its tail is what appears to be a block of ice while the sails on its back are instead supposed to resemble snowy mountains, with icy blue tips and a dark brown base. |-|Plush= Information The Spinosaurus Plush is a plushie resembling the default Spinosaurus skin. It was released at the same time as the other plushies. Instead of bleeding normal blood, it “bleeds” plushie stuffing. Trivia * It can be hatched from a plush egg using . * It is part of the Plush Egg collection. |-|Mayhem= Information The Mayhem Spinosaurus is a mechanical skeleton-like Spinosaurus with a bone-like sail and claws. It has a color-changing sail, eyes, mouth and spine, you can change the color by roaring, by pressing . It is one of the rarest mayhems, with only the mayhem Gojirasaurus being rarer. Strangely, it is bipedal. Trivia * It can be hatched from a mayhem egg using . * It is part of the Mayhem Egg collection. |-|Orca= Information One out of the three WDC, Whale and Dolphin Conservation charity event skins from the WDC Donations Gamepass. Appearance This model is based on the Orca whale marine creature. The top half of the dinosaur from snout to tail is the color black. Its legs and forearms are also black. Its bottom half is white running down the length of the entire model. It has a large white spot surrounding its eyes along with a white splot running down each side of its torso. It has an Orca fin on the end of its tail and a fin on the back of its torso. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Movie Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Dinosaurs with Kaiju Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Spinosaurids Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Halloween Event (2015) Category:Halloween Event (2016) Category:Saurischians Category:Missing Stats